


Deadlock; Fetish Club

by Ghost_Writing



Series: Body Art & Kink AU Overwatch [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Body Art and Kink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Background Relationships, Collars, Conventions, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human B.O.B., Human Zenyatta, Kinky, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, collaring, hanky code, porn but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: Today is the day of Deadlocks tri-annual showcase. An event that was started five years ago to promote businesses and introduce new clients. Many different companies, names and brands were attending this year, and it was scheduled to be one of the biggest events they’d hosted. Everyone who is anyone in the kink community was going to be attending.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe & B.O.B., Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/B.O.B., Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova
Series: Body Art & Kink AU Overwatch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read "Next Saturday, My Place" and "Purple plaid, and Leather Jackets" first!! They're the other two in the series.

Today is the day of Deadlocks tri-annual showcase. An event that was started five years ago to promote businesses and introduce new clients. Many different companies, names and brands were attending this year, and it was scheduled to be one of the biggest events they’d hosted. Everyone who is anyone in the kink community was going to be attending. 

That includes our dear Jamison. Or, as his clients know him; Junkrat.

* * *

Jamison sits up in bed, stretching his arms out and scratching his stomach as he shuffles around his apartment. He takes caution while slipping into his prosthetic limbs after showering, just to make sure that they’re not damaged. He doesn’t have time to repair them right now.

His apartments supposed to be two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living area. However, with his hobby-turned-job and the lack of funds to rent an area, most of the space was taken up. Moulds sat on the kitchen counter, drying off from last night’s cleaning spree, materials for his creations chilled in his fridge, and new boxes were stacked up in the corner of the living space. He didn’t mind though, to him, it was comfort. It felt like home. 

Unlike most days, he was actually planning on eating breakfast. However, he’d run out of eggs thanks to dinner the other night, he was scrapping the bottom of his coffee tin yesterday, and he was fresh out of cereal three weeks ago. So, here he stood, scratching his stubble in the middle of his kitchen with the fridge wide open. 

Near the door were boxes, carefully packaged and holding fresh merchandise for today’s event. He’d be there for the twenty-four-hour wake, the entire time. It wouldn’t be the first time he spent an entire day awake, but without coffee…

A loud knocking came from the door, ripping him from his decision if he should have the remaining half of the day-before-yesterday’s burger that he’d saved.

“Coming!” he shouted, skittering across his apartment, dressed in a tight black t-shirt tucked into his purple-plaid pants. He’s dressed, mostly, for the day. 

With a quick hand, the door swings open to let a looming man into his apartment. He’s tall, taller than Jamison, which is saying something. He’s dressed in a black leather with silver spikes on the collar and shoulders, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with Jamison’s logo on the front. His long white hair’s tied back by a ponytail and he’s wearing his usual black face-mask. 

He’s also carrying a paper bag and a tray with coffee. Jamison’s face lights up at this and he bounces after Mako as he deposits the food on Jamison’s kitchen table.

“You brought food?! You didn’t have to!” he protests, not trying to sound desperate at the gift.

Mako rolls his eyes, shoving a neatly wrapped breakfast sandwich into the smaller man’s hands.   
“Eat. I’ll load my truck up,” he grunts, moving back towards the boxes at the front of Jamison’s apartment. 

“Come on, when I agreed to let you helpmate I didn’t mean you do everything!” Jamison protests through a mouthful of food, already half-way done the sandwich. 

“You do the talkin’. I’ll do the lifting,” Mako simply replies before stepping out of the apartment, carrying three boxes down to his truck.

Jamison really doesn’t want to argue. So, he doesn’t. He lets Mako carry the boxes down to his truck and load them up so that they’re snug-as-a-bug. When he finishes eating, he grabs the other materials scattered around the apartment. His phone, keys, the coffee that Mako brought, a blindfold, lube, handcuffs. You know, the basic necessities one packs when going to a kink-club.

Well, at least for Deadlock. Its dress code is whatever you feel comfortable with. If you want to arrive in street clothes, that’s fine with them, if you want to go nude the whole time there, that’s good too. Even if you don’t want to do that, don’t gawk at others. It’s the unspoken rule that will get you a negative reaction. Jamison’s been a few times.

Mako returns once more to fetch Jamison. He’s slipping into his leather jacket, the patches rippling as he crinkles the material, including the gay-pride flag on his shoulder. There’s an orange hanky in his right pocket, indicating he’s not interested in any propositions right now, and a grey hanky in his left pocket to indicate he’s a bondage top and knows what he’s doing. His partner may be older than he is, but he’s still experienced. 

Mako has a code that matches Jamisons. They’re a unit, ever since they first hooked up two months ago, they’ve been a unit. The hankies aren’t really necessary for going to Deadlock, however, this event attracts more than the usual customers. It’s a precaution. 

“You ready?” Mako asks, leaning against Jamison’s doorframe. 

“Hell yeah, mate. You ready to be my display?” Jamison smirks, locking the door as Mako steps back. 

“Just toys. Right?” Mako clarifies, his arms folded over his chest as his gaze shifts down the hall nervously.

“Of course. I ain’t gonna do anything to make ya uncomfortable. Let me know if you want me to stop though,” Jamison confirms as they ride the elevator down. 

“I can handle this,” Mako insists as they find his truck in the parking lot.

“I know. But your comfortability is my priority,” Jamison assures, placing his hand on Mako’s shoulder as they settle into the truck.

Mako sighs, putting the truck into gear.  
“Thanks. Most would just…” his words trail off as he focuses on driving instead.

“I ain’t most,” Jamison simply says, plugging his phone into Mako’s radio for some “good” music. His words, not Mako’s.

* * *

However, not everyone who’s attending the convention work out of their homes. For instance, the owner of Overwatch Specialty Toys and the owner of Blackwatch Bodyart are just waking up.

“Morning Jackie,” Gabriel mumbles, turning over in bed to avoid the sun slipping into their master bedroom and burying his face into Jack’s shoulder.

“Gabe… we have to get up,” Jack reminds him, trying to move to turn off the radio station from their alarm. 

“Five more minutes?” Gabriel begs, still holding Jack fast. Both retired soldiers can easily overpower the other if they want. However, Jack isn’t really feeling up to arguing with his husband today. 

“Fine. Five minutes. But any more and we’ll be late,” Jack sighs, ruffling Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel beams at this, immediately moving so he’s sitting in between Jack’s legs, kissing his way down his husband’s stomach. Jack sucks in a breath as Gabriel’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. A hand flies down, threading its way into Gabriel’s hair as Jack suppresses a moan. 

Jack’s phone rings ten minutes later. Winston is letting him know that he has the materials in transport to the event today. Jack’s already showered and dressed, heading out of the door with Gabriel. He confirms the call and hangs up.

They stop at Blackwatch Bodyart to pick up Olivia. She took the train over because her car’s in the shop. They also needed to make sure that the they had all of their advertisement. Once they had everything, the trio piles back into Jack and Gabe’s car. It’s a simple car, it was the strongest one on the market, designed to keep all passengers safe. 

They’d bought it when they were planning for kids. However… Jack lost two pregnancies and neither could go through another one. They’d looked into adopting, but they didn’t have the funds. Now, they were both well into their fifties. So, they settled on “adopting” every younger member of their businesses and helping those who attended Deadlock. They’d become the dads of kink.

“So Dads, how was your guys’ mornings?” Olivia urges to create some sort of light conversation, lounging in the backseat.

“Wonderful. What do you feel like for breakfast?” Jack asks, looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

“Something quick. Zarya says she’s almost there,” Olivia mumbles, glancing at her phone as the aforementioned woman sends her a small cat gif with exclamations of how tiny the kitten is.

“You got it kiddo,” Gabriel grunts, giving her thumbs out as he punches a drive-through cafe into the GPS.

* * *

Jesse’s hair was everywhere. He had bed head as he stood in front of Hanzo’s far too expensive induction stove and cooked the two of them breakfast. The previously mentioned man was just emerging from his bedroom, dressed in a full suit. It made Jesse a bit self-conscious as he was just in jeans and a plaid button-up. However, he’d suffer for even a glance at Hanzo done up fancy so he kept his mouth shut.

“Breakfast is almost ready darlin’,” he stated, pushing the scrambled eggs and sausage around in the pan as the toast popped from the toaster.

Hanzo strode over to butter the toast.  
“Thank you. You did not have to cook for us. We could’ve grabbed something on the way,” Hanzo replies, buttering the four pieces of toast Jesse had absent-mindedly put into the toaster.

“Eh, you got an expensive kitchen. Might as well use it,” Jesse shrugs, dishing up the food. He leans over and kisses Hanzo on the cheek. “Besides, keeping you fed and happy is my job now. Gotta keep you nice and strong,” he jokes, taking his plate to the lavish couch in the middle of Hanzo’s house.

Hanzo stands there flushed for a moment before grabbing a fork and knife and following after Jesse.

Hanzo had a small house on the edge of town. It overlooked the ocean and a lovely forest that sat at the ocean’s side. His father had been a rich businessman. Many moons ago, he would’ve been too. However, due to family matters, he had split his father’s fortune with his younger brother and bought this house. Now he spent his days as a freelance author and a part-time archery teacher in the summer. 

He found one of his cats sitting on Jesse’s lap. The other was circling his feet as he made his way over. Both were from the same litter, purebred Russian Blue’s. They were descendants of his childhood cat. They usually only tolerated him, however, when Jesse had started showing up more and more at his house (and gave them food in the mornings, as well as extra treats) they started to tolerate him too. 

Hanzo sat down next to his boyfriend as he picked up his fork. Jesse watched him with a smirk as he took the first bite and melted. Jesse must’ve tossed in cheese and milk and onions and… oh, this was too good. He had to let Jesse cook more often.

“Like it?” Jesse asks through a mouthful of his food. He’s lounged back slightly with one of the cats, Aiko, lounged across his lap. The other, Asuka, was on the back of the couch, playing with his scruffy hair.

“It’s very good. You should cook more,” Hanzo compliments, taking another bite and attempting to restrain himself from scarfing it all down. 

Jesse chuckles at the comment, allowing them to return to a peaceful silence. Once breakfast was done, Hanzo helped clean-up by loading the dishwasher. Jesse grabbed their things and sent his boss, Gabriel, a text to let him know they were on their way.

Then, the two of them were out the door in Jesse’s far too old pick-up truck. It was red and sort of rusted, but he loved it and it was home to him.

* * *

Many different people were attending the event. Some had different relationship dynamics than others. For the case of Genji Shimada, he’d found a way to be happy. His primary partner is Tekhartha Zenyatta, asleep in bed next to him. His secondary, Angela Zeigler, was currently asleep in her own apartment with her girlfriend and primary, Feerah Amari. 

All four of them were going to be at the event today. Genji’s alarm was going to go off in a few minutes. Angela is going to be there as medical support, Feerah is helping sell product and perform demonstrations for Overwatch Specialty Toys, Zenyatta is there as Genji’s plus-one, and Genji is going to show off his body mods. All four of them had scheduled shifts so that they could meet up at the same time and tour the floor together. 

Genji rolled over and watched his boyfriend sleep as the morning light soaked into the room. He had heavy body mods, his lower jaw and forehead were details that Genji had done himself, parts of his body were tattooed with religious markings, and his head was shaved. He looked peaceful, sleeping or awake. That’s what Genji loved about him. The way his breathing was soft and gentle, how he was able to bring Genji down to Earth even in the middle of the hardest panic attacks. He’s his rock. 

Genji reached out, brushing his hand lightly across Zenyatta’s cheek as his alarm started to beep.

“Good morning,” Zenyatta mumbles, rolling into his hand and pressing a soft kiss to it.

“Morning love,” Genji whispers, shutting off his alarm without even looking away from Zenyatta. 

“How’d you sleep?” he asks, sitting up and stretching out. A soft smile is across his lips. Genji can’t help but sit up and kiss them.

“Wonderfully,” he replies, forehead pressed to Zenyatta’s. “How about you?”

“Peacefully. As always,” Zenyatta hums, cupping Genji’s jaw softly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Genji smiles through a yawn as the two of them get out of bed. Zenyatta makes the bed as Genji dresses, a simple black t-shirt with the Blackwatch logo, and leather pants. Zenyatta wears his usual orange harem pants, adorned with a ball-gag and a rather suspicious rope of beads. Genji hums as he clips a fancy gold collar around Zenyatta’s neck.

“There, all ready,” he declares quietly, clipping a leash around his belt loop for later.

Zenyatta nods, resting his head on Genji’s shoulder as they walk to the kitchen. Zenyatta prepares a fruit salad for himself while Genji grabs a bowl of cereal. They eat in light conversation, discussing everything they want to go over that day, what they want to visit, how much fun it’s going to be, general rules they share in their relationship. It’s normal conversation when they attend events.

Clean up is simple and short, dishes in the dishwasher. Genji’s face-mask is collected from the counter by the door as the two of them head to the parking lot. The sun catches on the shiny metal through Zenyatta’s nipples as they cross the parking lot to their car. It’s a fancy sports car, one of the only things that Genji bought with his father’s money. 

Today’s event is going to be fun. It’s going to last long and every participating party can’t wait to attend. Rules are in place and followed, stalls are being set up, and people have started to make their way down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a breath*  
> This wasn't even up for a full day. Jesus fucking christ. I'm glad ya'll like it but damn.
> 
> Also, look up the hanky code if you get confused about my references to it. Jamison's pants may or may not be a reference.

Jamison wipes the sweat from his brow before putting his hands on his hips and taking in his brilliant work. He and Mako had finally set up the stall, with fifteen minutes to go. They’d gotten there earlier than most so there were people setting up around them. It was just a basic table with shelves on the sides and a neon sign above. He’d spent all week working on the sign so it gave the effect of an exploding bomb every few seconds. On the shelves were many different toys from his collection. Some of the toys were older models, still beloved by his buyers, and a few were newer designs. Including the three that had been requested by Mako from the old RPG game he loved to play.

He had his schedule for the day as well. He’d set a timer for the three times that him and Mako were scheduled for demonstrations. Apparently, Mako had asked one of his coworkers to watch over the stall during those times. Jamison wasn’t sure he trusted that, but he trusted Mako so he agreed. 

Someone coughed next to him, drawing his attention ever so slightly. His head turned to size up the two shorter men backed by Mako who’d approached him. 

The first one was dressed in a ridiculous cowboy hat, a red-plaid shirt unbuttoned to display his chest and rolled up at the sleeves; a shiny metallic prosthetic displayed to everyone, as well as blue jeans slung low on his hips. He topped it all off with cowboy boots and a shaggy beard. 

The other one was, most definitely his dom. He was dressed in a well-trimmed, all-black suit with a navy blue waistcoat. He was slightly short than the previous man, however, his pulled-back hair and neatly trimmed goatee displayed an air of confidence Jamison recalled from a previous meeting.

“Well, if it ain’t Shimada! The last time I saw you, you were hog-tied!” Jamison tittered, watching as a hand was held out to him. 

“Junkrat. It was Shibari,” he clarifies as Jamison shakes his hand with vigour. 

“I know the name, don’t care for it,” Jamison shrugs, tilting his head at the Burnett man standing next to Hanzo. “Who’s your...” Jamison’s gaze flickered down quickly, circling the man to catch a glimpse of grey flannel hanky in his right pocket. As well as an identical hanky in Hanzo’s left pocket. “Pet?” he punctuated the ‘P’ with a pop. 

It seemed to work, the man who he was circling went brilliant red as Hanzo shifted his arms to fold them across his chest. 

“Could say the same to you,” he comments, cocking his head slightly to Mako behind him. 

Jamison started to giggle, halting his circling to lean back against his stall.  
“I’m just takin the piss outta ya. Relax. He’s cute, but I like mine with meat,” Jamison surrenders, watching as Hanzo relaxes a little and Mako flushes behind his mask instead. 

“I’m Mccree, by the way,” the man finally says, relaxing a little as his gaze drifts to the toys set up on Jamison’s stall. 

“Nice ta meet ya. I take it you’re interested in my products?” Jamison asks, watching as Mako shuffles around the three of them to busy himself behind the stall.

Jesse gives a hesitant nod, his eyes resting on a detailed sheath. It was sculpted to resemble a wolf’s knot, giving the wearer a knot of their own. Jamison develops a sly smirk as he launches himself into his marketing.

Fifteen minutes pass by, the doors open, and he’s already sold two products. The aforementioned sheath and a dildo sculpted to resemble a dragon’s dick. He smirks as the two men walk off, promising to return in time to relieve Jamison for demonstrations. He’s left with Mako to relax at the stall as customers start to trickle through the door.

* * *

There are two floors to Deadlock. The bottom floor was reserved for events. There was always an event every week. They had a catering room, washrooms, an aftercare and medical station, as well as three specialty rooms that had rotating interiors. The top floor was the main area. It has the bar/main area, with a stage on one side. The boss’s office is also upstairs. There are also many private rooms for those who prefer a select audience, and, of course, another aftercare and medical station. 

Jack’s stand just happens to be next to Gabriel’s station. The whole building’s full by now, and Lena’s bouncing around, selling and marketing the products to people who stop at their stall. He’s been watching Gabriel for the past half-hour as he’s bent over someone, doing a few simple tattoos for S/M dynamics looking for them. He’s currently doing a branding logo for a skinny brunette wearing nothing but bunny ears and a tail-plug while her partners - both still dressed and one holding the collar around her neck - watch over her. 

Jack groans, sitting up from his chair. Lena’s not busy at the moment, unfortunately, so she turns around to him. 

“I’m going to see if we can get a few propositions for our store,” Jack states, stretching out his back from sitting in the shitty plastic chair for so long.

“You got it, boss! I’ll hold the fort down here,” Lena replies with a cheery smile as someone approaches the booth. A blonde dressed in a tight nurse outfit and Fareeha dressed in a fancy dress. She’s coming to relive Lena of her booth duties.

Jack strides off, making his way around the floor. It’s cramped and there are people everywhere. It’s far more than there usually are at Deadlock, but he’s not complaining. Better for business. He does manage to strike a few sparks of deals and fork over the company number. He’s admiring a stall with wonderful handmade collars as Ashe approaches him. The owner of Deadlock. Bob, her platonic submissive, is trailing after her in his usual butler outfit. 

“Soldier 76! Having fun?” she asks, addressing him in his pseudonym that he goes by at Deadlock. It started as a joke way back in the day when Deadlock was first starting out, but no one’s ever stopped using it. Honestly, they’re on good enough terms she could call him Jack. He’s been going here for quite some time. 

“Quite the turnout. I have a few new deals for suppliers for the shop,” Jack nods, admiring a pitch-black collar with red detailing and a large ‘D’ ring. It would be perfect for Gabe… but he didn’t know if he’d accept it. Sure, they’re married, but that’s a romantic affair. This is deeper. It’s him pledging himself to protect him and hold his trust in his hands.

“It’s very popular this year. I think we may start having a few new faces at the club. I met a girl, don’t know if you saw her, but she and her partners were heading over to Reaper’s station. She was quite the burst of energy, young and eager. Just what the club needs,” Ashe comments, eyeing the collar in his hands.

“Bunny outfit?” Jack mumbles, recalling the girl Gabriel was tattooing. Most of his attention was on the collar and the nerves in his stomach, but he was still paying attention to Ashe.

“Yeah. You see her?” she asks, watching as Jack nods his head. She reaches forward and places a hand on Jack’s. “He’d like it. You’re married, he won’t say no,” she assures him.

Jack takes a deep breath and makes up his mind. He quickly thanks Ashe as she walks off and flags down the seller at the stall. They walk him through the purchase, giving him a beautiful box to hold the collar in. He also mentions his shop, leaving the number in case they want to sell their art there. 

He’s a ball of nerves as he makes his way back to his booth. His mind is racing over how Gabe will react. He doesn’t want to make the wrong move, Gabe’s flighty, easily startled. Jack doesn’t want to start that here, but here is the only good place he can ask. If he’s going to see Gabriel in a collar, he needs to see it now. It’s reassurance that he’s his, as well as a warning to others to back off. Sure, they like inviting others now and again, but there are plenty of dominants around right now and he doesn’t want to give off the wrong signals. 

Gabriel is thankfully on break, he has two people working the booth as he in the back of the stall. Jack place’s a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, catching his attention.

“Sir, need something?” Gabriel asks, looking up at him from behind his eyebrows.

“You got a moment?” he mumbles, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Gabriel stands up, stretching a little.  
“Sure,” he shrugs.

Jack leads him off to a private room upstairs. He passes by a few people, nodding as he notices respective dominants and their submissive’s nodding to him. He’s known by people here, almost everyone. It’s not strange to see him and Gabriel in the main room on the weekends.

The room is completely padded in crushed red velvet. It’s a small booth with sitting space all around the rim. Just enough for what he needs right now. Gabriel sits down on one side of the room as Jack sits down on the other. The box is clutched in his hands.

* * *

Genji’s bouncing from one foot to the other as he waits for Angela and Fareeha to meet up with them. It’s been a few minutes since their agreed-upon time, however, he’s the only one worrying. Zenyatta is calmly sitting on one of the plush couches set up in the shape of a square with red lace draped as curtains on the sides. 

“They’re late,” he mumbles, starting the pick at his nails.

“Relax, they’ll get here when they get here,” Zenyatta says, taking a sip from his drink.

Genji sighs, collapsing into the couch in defeat to drain his martini. He can’t take waiting, not right now. They’d agreed to meet up to catch the show that was scheduled to start in a couple of minutes. It was for his favourite toy shop, Junker’s Paradise. He knew Angela wanted to see it too, so where the hell is she?

The lights start to dim around them, more than usual, as the curtains drawback. Angela and Fareeha shuffle into the booth, Angela taking up residence next to Genji as he shuffles to sit on the couch in between Fareeha and Zenyatta. She’s dressed in a risque maid uniform, and Fareeha's in a dark navy dress with a slit all the way up her thigh. It pales his simple t-shirt and leather pants combo. 

“Miss me?” Angela whispers, kissing Genji on the cheek.

“Always, princess,” he replies, returning the courtesy as Fareeha flags a wandering waitress down to order drinks and a snack.

The food - a pizza platter - comes just as the stage lights are illuminated. Their attention is drawn to the center of a stage as the curtains drawback. A large man, bare apart from the mask around his face, is bent over a sex bench with the Overwatch logo printed on its side. He’s tied down and cuffed, as well as caged. A rather skinny twink of a man stands next to him in purple-plaid pants, a black t-shirt with the Junker’s Paradise logo on his shirt, and a patchy leather jacket. He’s holding a rather large fantasy dildo with an array next to him. 

He goes into a speech about the products as he shows them off to the audience. Genji leans back in his seat as the show plays out before him. The man, who’s identified himself as Junkrat, is pressing the large dildo into his partner. It goes in with ease, making Angela suck in a breath next to him. 

It takes two more demonstrations to get Angela on her knees in front of him. Her head bobs up and down as he idly strokes her hair. His eyes are still trained on the demonstration on the stage, watching and listening as Junkrat goes on and on about the products. He can see Zenyatta out of the corner of his eye, jotting down a few quick notes on his phone. 

Genji’s hand holds Angela still, forcing himself all the way down her throat as he cums. She chokes a little looking up at Genji with lidded eyes. He pulls her back, helping her to sit up next to him again. 

“Good pet,” he whispers in her ear as Fareeha hands her a slice of pizza.

She nuzzles Genji’s neck after eating. He wraps one arm around her shoulder and kisses her forehead.

* * *

Mako’s thankful for the mask around his face. It muffles the sounds he’s failing to stifle from his lips as Jamison uses him for his demonstration. He’s eager to help, to be on display for everyone to see. He knows people are watching and it’s making his cock strain against its cage. 

Jamison’s hand is running down his thighs as he wraps up the demonstration. Mako doesn’t want to finish. He doesn’t want to stop, but he knows he can’t keep going without passing out. He’s moved to a private room connected to the stage, allowing Jamison to bring him down and comfort him however he needs. Jamison draws the dildo out and places it on their stand next to him, careful to rub circles to the abused flesh. 

“Ssh, it’s okay piggy. We’ll get you some food and a blanket,” Jamison coos, his prosthetic hand rubbing Mako’s shoulder.

Mako mumbles something incoherent as he’s untied. Carefully, they shift to the large bed in the room, allowing Mako to stretch out and adjust himself in his cage. The deal was he’d keep it on until the third and final demonstration, but dear god he felt like he couldn’t wait.

“You can do this. Colour?” Jamison assures him, bringing over a large blanket they brought from home. Dinner is in the other, three burgers and lots of fries. 

“Green,” Mako mumbles, shifting up and wincing a little.

Jamison sets the dinner tray on the stand next to the bed as he wraps Mako in the blanket. He’s rubbing soft circles on his arm and pressing tender kisses to any flesh he can manage. They curl up together to eat dinner. It’s late, but not nearly as late as it’s going to get. Both are far from tired. 

The nights not done yet. It’s far from over and everyone’s far from finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I misjudged how long this is going to be. I'm thinking one more chapter, but we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Hanzo never really killed Genji... he just killed his innocence by introducing him to the kinkier side of the world. He feels a little guilty, but mostly regret because now he has to deal with his brother on his nights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going severely MIA... I was dragged camping, decided to start planning a webcomic, and dropped back down to silver in Overwatch.
> 
> It's been a busy couple weeks, but here's the final chapter! 
> 
> P.S. If I feel like it/get enough asks, I might do a follow-up where everyone's at home.

The event was winding down to a close, entering the next day. This day was dedicated to customer satisfaction rather than product marketing. The main hall was tidied up; products still accessible but no one openly marketing. Instead, people lounged across the large couches, beds, and various other furniture in the upstairs area. Thankfully, they thought to provide locker rooms to store any items that guests didn’t want to carry around. 

Gabriel was currently draped across Jack’s lap like an expensive cat. They were laid out on a deep red-velvet couch. All the couches were set up in the same way, slightly pointed to the stage in their closed squares. Gorgeous curtains draped down on the sides, pulled back. Gabriel’s shirt was somewhere downstairs, as well as his pants. Completely bare to the world apart from the sparkling collar now adorned around his neck that read ‘back off’. 

Jack’s hand carded through Gabriel’s short hair, toying with the ends as he chatted with Fareeha. She was still dressed in the same expensive dress as before, and Angela was sitting at her feet, in the same nurse outfit. 

On the couch across from Fareeha rested Jesse and Hanzo. Hanzo’s legs were spread wide, his suit jacket rested on the back of the couch next to him and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A long strip of finely crafted leather was wrapped around his hand, loosely leading to the man between his legs who was currently preoccupied.

Jesse, now devoid of everything but his cowboy hat and boxers, had his nose nuzzled deep into Hanzo’s pubes as his head bobbed up and down around his sir’s cock. Spit dribbled down his chin and his eyes were heavily-lidded. Honestly, it was a sight that was preoccupying Gabriel’s attention. Boss and employ dynamic be damned, they were technically off the clock and Jesse was damn good at what he was doing.

Hanzo was joining in on Jack and Fareeha’s conversation as well, having already made a deal with Jack to sell some of his more erotic books at Overwatch. Thank’s to Jesse’s professional connections, publishing his books that some refused to sell became a hell of a lot easier.

Their pleasant conversation was rather rudely interrupted by a demanding shout from behind Hanzo. He whipped his head around just in time to see his brother storming towards him with a rather apprehensive looking man trailing - or rather floating on his feet - behind him. 

Genji was wearing black-leather pants, his Blackwatch shirt discarded somewhere. He looked enraged, to say the least, as he stormed towards Hanzo. His bright green hair slightly faded at the roots and his body decorated in tattoo’s and mods, almost resembling a cyborg.

The other man trailing behind him was dressed in simple baggy yellow pants with rather obvious toys around his belt. A fancy gold collar around his neck was the most eye-catching, an equally expensive leash in Genji’s hand. His head was shaved and he was a canvas for tattoos and body modifications. The light was catching on some of his shinier mods, including the silver rings through his nipples and the small blue gems on his forehead. 

“Genji, please, calm down,” the man protested, trying to place a hand on Genji’s shoulder

Genji shrugged it off.   
“Like hell, I will!”

Dodging patrons and wait-staff as he reached the large couch cluster that Hanzo was sitting at. By the time he did, he had caught the attention of the rest of the group. Angela was glancing up at Fareeha as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Gabriel was sitting upright, an eyebrow cocked at Genji, ready to step in. And Jesse… unfortunately, he’d pulled off of Hanzo, hands idly playing with his cock as he watched Hanzo’s face with glazed eyes.

“Up boy,” Hanzo whispered, tugging on Jesse’s leash. He obliged, settling himself on Hanzo’s lap and leaning against his chest, arms around Hanzo’s neck as he nuzzled at the soft flesh there. 

“You have some nerve! What the hell?!” Genji shouted, standing in front of Hanzo with his hands on his hips. 

“What do you mean?” Hanzo groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Why the hell did Genji have to be such a pain in the ass?

“You’re sitting with my BOSS!!” Genji exclaims, pointing at Gabriel who’d started to laugh at Genji’s exclamation.

“I’d hardly say sitting… I was discussing dynamics and toys with _his_ boss,” Hanzo grunts, procuring a chuckle from Jesse’s lips.

“Is that… is that Jesse?” Genji asked in disbelief, gawking down at the rather naked Jesse lounged across his brother’s clothed chest.

“You introduced us. You tell me,” Hanzo groans, gesturing for Genji to sit down. “You’re causing a scene, sit down before Ashe kicks you out.”

“I don’t want to sit with-!” Genji started to protest, but the man next to him rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Perhaps we should sit? Angela is here,” he urges, eyeing the people outside the little circle staring at them. 

“Fine!” Genji shouts in defeat, walking through the maze of a couch and slumping down next to Fareeha. Angela gives a polite nod as the other man sits down next to her.

“Now, as I said, you introduced Jesse and I. What did you expect?” Hanzo repeats as Gabriel returns to his resting position on Jack’s lap.

“I don’t know?! Not this! I thought he’d pierce you or some shit!” Genji explains loudly, a hand from the other man resting on his knee getting him to quiet a little.

“Well, he did. But we just had far too much in common. I do not police your relationships, do not police mine,” Hanzo states, a hand reaching up and idly stroking through Jesse’s hair as he starts to relax into him a little more.

Genji sighs, dragging a hand over his face.  
“Just… warn me next time? I don’t want to run my mouth to Jesse about shit and have you hear about it.”

“HEY! I’d never!” Jesse protests, rolling his eyes playfully at Genji as he switches himself around to lounge across Hanzo in a similar way as Gabriel.

Genji just groans and flags down the waiter nearby, ordering himself another martini and some cactus-cut chips for the table. 

“So, are you going to introduce me to your sub, or am I to just call him ‘your sub’?” Hanzo asks, gesturing at the man sitting with crossed legs at Genji’s feet. He seemed peaceful despite the pissy attitude of Genji.

Genji makes an ‘O’ with his lips.  
“Right, sorry. Jesse knows him, I guess he really didn’t blather about anything… Okay, so this is complicated but both of these are mine,” he explains, gesturing to the man and Angela, “Zenyatta, this man, is my primary. Angela is my secondary and Fareeha’s primary.”

Hanzo nods along. He’d written and met many different polycule dynamics, the concept wasn’t new to him.  
“I see. Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It is nice to meet you as well,” Zenyatta smiles as the waiter returns with the food, placing it on the table in the middle of the couches.

The group falls into a mildly awkward conversation. Genji’s sudden appearance proved sufficient boner kill for Hanzo so Jesse stayed draped on his lap. At some point, Zenyatta was beckoned onto the couch next to Genji and had his head resting on Genji’s shoulder as Genji’s hand ran over his mods. More food was ordered to the table, as well as drinks, and an hour or so passed by quickly.

“Ah, Genji, I forgot to mention but we have a surprise for you,” Fareeha joined in, snagging Genji’s attention. 

Genji turned to her with a raised eyebrow.  
“What sort of surprise? Who’s ‘we’?” he asked, looking around the group.

“Well, we, being all of us here, know how much you love Junker’s Paradise. So, we were brainstorming on how to get you an introduction. Then Jack said he actually knew Junkrat! So, he should be making his way around to us soon,” she explains, wrapping Angela’s hair around her hand as Angela munches on some fresh fruit.

Genji gawped at her. She had to be pulling his leg. There was no way!   
“You’re kidding me? Right?”

“Nope!” Angela giggled, “There’s another surprise but you’re gonna have to wait for that one!” 

Genji dragged his hand through his hair, picking up his drink.  
“Holy shit,” he muttered under his breath.

* * *

It took another half-hour for Junkrat to find his way over to their couches. Genji had his mouthful, nearly choking, as Junkrat meandered his way up to them, trailed by no other but Mako! He coughed, desperately trying to regain his composure as Junkrat flawlessly settled across Mako’s lap.

Mako was bare from the waist up apart from the pig-mask on his face. His mildly ripped jeans hugged his legs as Junkrat flittered around him, still fully dressed.

Genji’s mind whirs, piecing together earlier events… He didn’t exactly recognize Junkrat, apart from the few times he’d been at Blackwatch, however, he wasn’t expecting Mako. That guy who was spread across the stage earlier was Mako?! How?!

“Roadhog! Junkrat! Nice of you to join us!” Jesse greeted them, flagging down the waiter to take their orders.

“Well ya know us mate, always gotta be fashionably late!” Junkrat tittered, telling the waiter his order afterwards.

“I believe that’s my job,” Hanzo sighs, rolling his eyes as he downs the last of his whiskey. 

“Nah, tell ‘em Roadie!” Junkrat says, broadly smiling up at Mako as he leans back against his soft stomach. 

Mako grunts, ruffling Junkrat’s hair.  
“You’re always early,” he reminds him, causing Junkrat to stick his tongue out at him.

“You’re no fun!” Junkrat protests, snatching some chips off the table.

“Thanks to your demonstration we had quite the set of requests for our custom furniture,” Jack says, leaning backwards as he snags Junkrat’s attention.

“Hell yeah, mate! That furniture could hold Roadie! I was damn impressed!” Junkrat exclaims. Mako blushes, tilting his head away from the group a little. He still had his mask stretched across his face, probably for personal preference.

Genji coughs, his face was a little flushed from alcohol and sudden revelations.   
“Roadhog, I didn’t expect you to be…” he started, his sentence trailing off as both Mako and Junkrat looked over at him.

“With me?” Junkrat finishes, giggling manically at the end. “Not used to your coworkers being paraded around by someone half their size?”

“That’s not what I meant!! I just… I thought you,” he gestures at Junkrat, “We’re a chick. And Mako’s gay. I just didn’t expect you to know each other… much less date.”

Mako’s head nods slowly.  
“You’re telling me,” he grunts, a large hand resting on the small of Junkrat’s back.

Junkrat simply devolves into a puddle of giggles, freaking out the waitress as she drops off their food and drinks. 

“I’m a big fan of your work by the way! I own more than a few of your products,” Genji quickly follows up, reaching forwards to shake Junkrat’s hand.

“Hell yeah! Always great to get positive feedback!” Junkrat beams, shaking Genji’s hand and nearly falling off Mako’s lap. Thankfully, a quick hand around his waist secured him down.

“I’m Genji, by the way. This is Zenyatta,” he adds, straightening himself back out as Zenyatta stretches out, his head now in Genji’s lap.

“Nice ta meet ya!” Junkrat titters, munching down on his food.

The group lulled into a conversation as everyone became a little more comfortable with one another. After a few more hours, and plenty of drinks, the event wound down to a close. Slowly people dispersed, heading home to pass out in their own beds after the exhausting two-day event. 

With new connections made and new product sales for the rest of the year, everyone felt satisfied with this event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, consider checking out the other fics in this series/au, my original work Far From Home (polyamorous space pirate looking for his way back home - holds plenty of lgbtq+ themes as well as ones that gently talk about gender - ), and any other fic I write! I've written for many fandoms and ships so there's bound to be one you enjoy!
> 
> A small message to add though; I'm starting an original webcomic (I'll let you know when it's up) so updates/new fics will be slower due to my time being limited. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and love!

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will be the actual event. I just needed the setting.
> 
> Hero names will be used to refer to people during the convention


End file.
